The Caress
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Conrad is sick, someone is taking care of him... but who? Brotherly love


The Caress

_Conrad's POV_

I awoke from a nightmare, but I was too weak to open my eyes. There was a whisper saying, "It's just a nightmare... It's okay, you're safe." A soothing hand passed through my fever thinned hair. For some strange reason, I felt like crying. I remembered this touch... this caress... and the soothing whisper...

Gisela made me stay in bed for a good reason. I was thankful Yuri was back on Earth, so he would not have to see me this way. According to her, it was just a common fever – though it would get worse. Wolfram had asked the maids to make sure I was comfortable, he even visited me a few times. When I said thank you, he grunted, "You're my brother, it's my job." I only nodded, and tried to smile. He had changed ever since Yuri came into our lives. To my surprise, he sighed and pulled a blanket over me and said, "Just try to get some sleep." I merely nodded, and pretended dozed off.

Wolfram stayed a bit longer, sitting beside my bed. He stood and placed a cool wash cloth over my head, and murmured, thinking I was not listening, "I swear, you're reckless and you scare sometimes," he sighed then, "but I still love you." I smiled to myself after he left the room. I began to dream then.

I dreamt about Julia, smiling at me. She seemed to know that I felt a little lonely... The dream changed then. I was in Luttenberg, Gunter had told me that I had to come back alive at all cost. I keep seeing my comrades dying around me. The pain of the cut I had over my eyebrow... the sword through my side... Yosak telling me to hold on... the pain... the sorrow... I inhaled sharply as I woke. Then, the soothing hand was there...

This caress I was feeling...

It had always been with me... Ever since I could remember...

At first I thought it belonged to my father, but it came again soon after he died. I was certain it was not Mother, I would know her soft hands anywhere. And it was definitely not Yosak 's. Or Wolfram's. Yosak was in Dai Shimarron, and Wolfram ought to be with his daughter. So who's was it?

Come to mention it, they were the same hands that use to carry me to the gardens. I could still smell the fresh mornings after rain, and the flowers. I could still hear the comforting heartbeat. Whoever the person was, he or she was telling that I am never alone. The hands are there when I need them. The hand gently rubbed the cool wash cloth over my hot face and neck. After a while it nudged me gently to turn over.

Subconsciously, I huffed a sigh and turned over, lying on my stomach and allowing that someone to rub soothing circles into my back. My heartbeat slowed as I relaxed. I felt myself falling more deeply into the comforting darkness of sleep before I could open my eyes to see my silent saviour of nightmares.

* * *

_Normal POV. The last person he could have thought of..._

Gwendal continued to rub Conrad's back even after his brother fell asleep. This was a side of Conrad only he and their mother knew. Before he had found other duties to attend to, he was Conrad's first babysitter. This method of rubbing circles on his back was the fastest way to help him sleep

It was somewhat difficult to imagine his little brother a baby now. It had been like that for decades... but when Conrad sleeps... when he sleeps...

Never entirely at peace with his heart...

And yet, never entirely at war...

When he could see that Conrad was at peace in his sleep, he took the chance to leave, certain his little brother did not need him any more tonight.

The soothing smile turned into a frown as he quietly walked to the door, remembering the papers he had to sign. Somehow, he always knew when Conrad needed him. If anything, Gwendal would have called it a brother's intuition.

A whimper caught his attention. Gwendal's brow furrowed. Conrad was asleep for only a few minutes, and he's already having a nightmare? Gwendal sighed and strode back to the bed. He look at his little brother by the light of the moon, there was evident pain carved in the usually calm face. With a sigh, he sat at the edge of the bed and gently lifted Conrad, pulling him close. Conrad's shoulders relaxed as Gwendal laid his brown head where he could hear Oni-chan's heartbeat.

The elder smiled and shook his head in defeat. This was going to be a long night, but as long as it kept him away from paperwork that was just fine. Conrad needed him, those papers could wait. "I love you," Gwendal murmured, placing a kiss on Conrad's dark haired head.


End file.
